Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elephant hit by a private bus, dies on the spot - 18.07.2013. *New attractions at elephant sanctuary - 18.07.2013. *Obsession with elephants proves deadly as Spain’s bullfighting - 18.07.2013. *Festival Cancels Rides on Nosey, an Abused Elephant - 17.07.2013. *Family that owned Bijli loses rights over second elephant - 17.07.2013. *Indonesian Elephant Is Latest Loser in Battle With Villagers - 17.07.2013. *Marian Rivera, Dingdong Dantes join call for Mali the elephant's release - 17.07.2013. *Inquiry ordered into death of elephants at Kodanad centre - 17.07.2013. *Elephants to leave Niabi Zoo - 16.07.2013. *Elefanten nach Belgien umgezogen - 16.07.2013. *Jubileumolifantje in Emmen - 16.07.2013. *At last, govt acknowledges the elephant in the room - 16.07.2013. *Hillary Rodham Clinton’s new cause: combating elephant poaching - 16.07.2013. *Two Former Circus Elephants Spared Euthanasia in France - 16.07.2013. *Manila to improve zoo, acquire two more elephants - 16.07.2013. *Elefanten sind umgezogen - 15.07.2013. *Kühlende Elefantendusche - 15.07.2013. *Karnataka plans Rs 109 crore project to tackle man-elephant conflict - 15.07.2013. *Help Keep Elephant Abuse Out of the Nevada County Fair - 15.07.2013. *Will the world act to save the African elephant before it's too late? - 15.07.2013. *Villagers live in fear of elephant raids - 15.07.2013. *Baby elephant safe in new home after standoff with Aceh village - 15.07.2013. *Orphaned Baby Elephant Is Rescued, Makes A Best Friend - 13.07.2013. *Elefanten und ihre Wasserkühlung - 13.07.2013. *Jumbo-sized mission - 13.07.2013. *Elephant's tragic tale is the centerpiece of 'Topsy' - 12.07.2013. *NIABI ZOO: Straw poll shows support for elephant relocation - 12.07.2013. *Voters to name Fort Worth Zoo elephant - 12.07.20.13 *Népal und Baby: Elefanten-Asyl in Monaco - 12.07.2013. *Tanzanian military staff member arrested and charged over possession of elephant tusks - 12.07.2013. *Panel votes to close elephant exhibit at Niabi Zoo - 12.07.2013. *Prinzessinnen-Asyl für bedrohte Elefanten - 12.07.2013. *How elephants invaded my children's school - 12.07.2013. *Namibia: Elephant Poaching a Concern - 12.07.2013. *Polling personnel killed in elephant attack - 12.07.2013. *Elderly killed in elephant attack - 12.07.2013. *Man trampled to death by elephant - 12.07.2013. *Girl trampled to death, another child injured by elephants - 12.07.2013. *Elephant born at Fort Worth Zoo - 12.07.2013. *Zirkus Charles Knie: Elefanten am Ratsweg in Frankfurt - 11.07.2013. *Provinz Yunnan: Frau von wilden Elefanten getötet - 11.07.2013. *Namibia: 350 N$ pro Elefant pro Jahr - 11.07.2013. *Elephants depend on water for cooling, but only when it gets too hot - 11.07.2013. *Sri Lanka: Elefanten meiden die Wildnis - 10.07.2013. *Motherless Elephant Has New Pal - 10.07.2013. *Man smuggles endangered elephant tusks - 10.07.2013. *The War on Tusks - 10.07.2013. *Up close with elephants in Botswana - 10.07.2013. *Jinghong farmer trampled to death by elephant - 10.07.2013. *Elephant dies at Phuket trekking camp - 10.07.2013. *Osnabrück: Elefant Luka trifft die Jungbullen - 09.07.2013. *Guns will not win the war against elephant poachers - 09.07.2013. *Nirmala, the amazing 16-year-old elephant whisperer - 09.07.2013. *Elephant is big biz in Kerala - 09.07.2013. *How to Capture an Elephant: Excerpt From Michael Daly’s ‘Topsy’ - 08.07.2013. *End elephant race and parade: panel - 08.07.2013. *Elephant herd invades Bisra maidan in Odisha - 06.07.2013. *The Child's Elephant by Rachel Campbell-Johnston – review - 06.07.2013. *Elephant attack kills one; HDD forced to visit spot - 06.07.2013. *Elephant kills woman in Sherpur - 06.07.2013. *Gowda faces farmers' ire over elephant attacks - 06.07.2013. *Elephant rescued from flooded Brahmaputra dies - 06.07.2013. *Erindi leased 100 Elefanten - 05.07.2013. *Only 4 Percent of South Sudan’s Elephants Remain. Can Satellites Save Them? (VIDEO) - 05.07.2013. *Elephant found dead in Palani - 05.07.2013. *The Elephant Angels - 05.07.2013. *Tanzania: Dangerous Elephant Reported Missing - 04.07.2013. *Planes nixed — now it's trucks for Toronto elephant move - 04.07.2013. *Stop encroachments along elephant corridor, says HC - 04.07.2013. *Verräterisches Isotop: Atomtest-Spuren sollen gegen Wilderer helfen - 03.07.2013. *Elephant Tusks Seized In Mombasa - 03.07.2013. *Neglect Causes Death of Young Elephants - 03.07.2013. *Siddhartha Garden elephants to be shifted to Visakhapatnam - 03.07.2013. *Striking forces formed to drive away elephants - 03.07.2013. *Obama to take on elephant and rhino poaching in Africa - 03.07.2013. *3 women hurt in elephant attack - 03.07.2013. *South Sudan expands efforts to protect remaining elephants - 03.07.2013. *Elephant encounter is an everyday affair for them - 03.07.2013. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen